Angels of Calth
The Angels of Calth are a successor Chapter of the Ultramarines established in the immediate aftermath of the Horus Heresy. The original founders were composed primarily of natives from Calth who lost friends and family during the Betrayal at Calth. As such, they have adopted a particular grudge against the Word Bearers and World Eaters, and believe these groups must be opposed at all costs and by any means necessary. Exterminating entire worlds, utilizing daemons, leaving other Chapters to die--nothing is beyond what they are willing to do in their pursuit of vengeance. This vendetta was later extended to the Emperor's Children in response to Roboute Guilliman's mortal wounding by Fulgrim (although Guilliman's recent return has caused them to suffer something of an existential crisis,) and to a lesser extent now applies to all the Forces of Chaos in general. Chapter History When the [https://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_Astartes Codex Astartes] was first implemented and the Legions were broken up into Chapters, Captain Cassian Donato was granted permission to establish his own Chapter. Having been born and raised on Calth, Cassian chose others born on Calth who shared his burning desire for vengeance. Ever since the Scouring, the Angels of Calth have been at the forefront of the hunt for their traitorous cousins. Chapter Master Cassian was always the loudest advocate for doing whatever it took to destroy the Traitor Legions, or any of the cults left in their wake. When their traitorous cousins fled into the Eye of Terror, Cassian was not satisfied with simply letting them rot in their self-imposed exile. Even the Black Templars' oath to patrol the region in case they ever returned was deemed too lenient--Cassian insisted on pursuing the Traitors into the Eye itself and hunting them down. For what felt like 500 years to them, the Angels of Calth effectively ended up participating in the Legion Wars, destroying any Heretic Astartes warbands they encountered. In order to avoid corruption while fighting within Eyespace, the Angels of Calth mostly occupied the region known as the Radiant Worlds, where the Astronomican cuts through the Eye of Terror to create a region of relative stability where Chaos daemons are in constant conflict with strange, little-understood angelic beings. Using a little-known passage through the Webway to bypass the Firetide that separates the Radiant Worlds from the rest of the Eye, they spent centuries leading hit and run attacks against whatever Traitor Legion forces they could reach before returning to their safe haven. All of this changed when they received word of the First Black Crusade mobilizing against the Imperium. In an act they realized was likely suicide, the Angels of Calth unanimously agreed to pursue the newly formed Black Legion and attempt to spare the Imperium from Abaddon's wrath. Unfortunately, they lacked the guidance of the Warp Ghosts, and were thus unable to find their way to not-yet-discovered Cadian Gate. They became lost in the Warp, their fleet suffered catastrophic damage, and Chapter Master Cassian was so grievously injured that he had to be interred within a Dreadnought. While it only felt like a matter of hours to the Angels of Calth, they finally emerged into realspace just in time to watch Cadia's destruction. Utterly confused by what they were seeing, their newly appointed Chapter Master, Silas Griffin, ordered the Angels to fall back and head to Terra while they worked to discover what they had missed in their jump through time. They reached Terra just in time to witness Roboute Guilleman take his place as Lord Commander of the Imperium and to join the Indomitus Crusade. Notable Campaigns The Scouring As their first act upon being founded, the Angels of Calth were one of the most eager of the newborn Chapters to pursue the broken Traitor Legions, being among those that would lead the charge whenever possible. Their hatred was noted for being similar to one of Dorn's new Chapters, the Black Templars, possibly even exceeding it. For the most part they kept their tactics within the boundaries of Guilliman's commands. However, whenever they found themselves operating alone their tactics became significantly more brutal, and they would blame whatever collateral damage occurred on their Traitor opponents. Their hatred was so all-consuming that, rather than being satisfied with letting the Traitor Legions stay trapped in the Eye of Terror, the Angels of Calth pursued them even there. The Legion Wars Though this conflict was mostly an internal one between the Traitor Legions within the Eye of Terror, the Angels of Calth technically participated as well, also being trapped within the Eye of Terror with them. However, from the Angels' perspective, this was merely a continuation of The Scouring. Regardless, the Angels of Calth continued to hound the Traitor Legions even in their nightmarish "Empire of the Eye", though they were forced to reduce their actions to infrequent hit-and-run strikes launched from the relative safety of the Radiant Worlds. With no other Imperial forces looking over their shoulders, the Angels of Calth could use any tactics they wished in order to secure victory, and frequently committed acts that the modern Imperium would have declared them Excommunicate Traitoris for without a second thought. Despite their best efforts to fight off the corrupting influence of the Warp while imprisoned within the Eye, many of their number were indeed found wanting and joined the ranks of the Heretic Astartes, and many others suffered horrifying mutations while still remaining true to the Emperor. When they seemed to be on the verge of extinction, the Angels of Calth attempted to make one final glorious stand and intercept the Black Legion as they were launching the 1st Black Crusade. This attempt failed spectacularly, causing the Angels of Calth to be lost in the warp until finally emerging during the 13th Black Crusade, just as Cadia was being destroyed. The Indomitus Crusade With their return to realspace, the Angels of Calth were among the first Chapters to be reinforced with the newly unveil Primaris Space Marines. Believing these new Marines to be a priceless gift from their Primarch too precious to be tainted with their otherwise vile tactics, the Primaris Marines became the public face of the Chapter, while the baseline Marines quietly continue their "any means necessary" approach to engaging the forces of Chaos. Just as in the Scouring, the Angels of Calth proudly led the charge whenever the circumstances of the Indomitus Crusade would allow, although more often they would leave the actual Crusade to deal with lingering threats in the Crusade's wake or other targets slightly too far out of their way. Defense of Ashimar When the Khornate warband known as the Promise of War Unending invaded the Ashimar system, two Chapters answered their call for aid--the Angels of Calth and the Blades of Morkai. As soon as they realized the warband they were fighting was derived from the Word Bearers, the Angels of Calth attempted to wipe out the entire system from orbit via Exterminatus. The Blades of Morkai refused to let this happen, however, and engaged the Angels of Calth in void combat while deploying their Marines to the surface to save Ashimar. Despite fighting on two fronts, the Blades were fighting in their element on both fronts, and were able to defeat both enemies with the aid of the Ashimar Nova Guard and Battlefleet Ashimar. Recruitment Recruits are taken from any Imperial world the Angels of Calth's fleet stop near, where they will typically recruit from gangers, criminals, raiders, pirates, or other groups known for a callous disregard for the sanctity of life. Their recruitment trials are simple but harsh, though their time in the Eye has made the Angels of Calth loathe to waste any life that is compatible with their geneseed. While advancement typically follows the structure outlined in the Codex Astartes, few within the Chapter realize that Tactical Marines are not the final step for non-officers of the Chapter. Instead, Tactical Marines will be watched carefully, and those who show the degree of hatred, cruelty, and ruthlessness necessary to fit in are then recruited into the Dark Company. Gene-seed During their tenure in the Eye of Terror, the Angels of Calth began experiencing the same issues with geneseed degradation that afflicted the Traitor Legions. However, their return to the Imperium has allowed their genetic stock to be replenished by their parent Chapter, the Ultramarines, making their geneseed once again particularly pure... with the obvious exception of anyone serving in the Dark Company. Organisation As Ultramarines, the Angels of Calth are mostly Codex compliant, at least publicly. Those outside the Chapter Command Staff are organized into 10 Companies, with the 1st Company comprising their Veterans, the 2nd-5th being Battle Companies, the 6th-9th serving as Reserve Companies, and a 10th Scout Company. However, there are two additional Companies within the Chapter--one publicly acknowledged, and one a closely guarded secret. Primaris Company The Primaris Company contains all of the Angels of Calth's Primaris Marines. While the Primaris Marines are revered by their baseline Brothers, they are seen as too precious and innocent to be tainted by the dark methods the rest of the Chapter uses to fight the Great Enemy. Due to this, no Primaris Marine is ever permitted to learn of the Dark Company's existence, with the exception of Reivers (who themselves are part of the Dark Company) and those who join the Chapter's Command Staff--and even those exceptions aren't permitted to actually participate in any of their underhanded deeds. Instead, the Primaris Company handles the duties typically expected of Space Marines--protecting the Imperium, fighting Xenos, putting down rebellions, etc. Primaris Marines are generally forbidden from engaging Chaos forces unless absolutely necessary, and are kept in the dark about what the rest of the Chapter does even then. Despite these restrictions, the culture of the Chapter makes it very clear to those Primaris Marines in the Angels of Calth that these limitations come from a place of reverence and respect, rather than any sense of mistrust. Dark Company The Dark Company is the most obvious aspect of the unsavory aspects of the Chapter the Primaris Company is being shielded from. This secret company comprises everything the Angels of Calth seek to conceal from the rest of the Imperium, and personify the depths to which they are willing to sink in their eternal quest for vengeance. Primaris Reivers are among the tamest aspect of the Dark Company, though the terror tactics they use often go much further than those of other Chapters. More scandalously, the Dark Company still utilizes the Destroyer Squads of the Great Crusade era. The Dark Company also uses forces more commonly witnessed among Heretic Astartes. One example of this is the use of a crude reproduction of the Butcher's Nails on any brothers that are caught hesitating when ordered to do something unsavory while fighting the forces of Chaos. They spend the majority of their time chained up in isolation, and are unleashed on the battlefield as mindless Berzerkers in a manner similar to the Death Company of the Blood Angels. The Dark Company also contains a small number of voluntary Daemonhosts who function similarly to the Possessed of the Traitor Legions. Others have undergone the enhancements needed to utilize recovered Sonic Weapons from slain Noise Marines, and a very small number have contracted the techno-virus that transforms one into an Obliterator or Mutilator. There are even chained up packs of Chaos Spawn they can unleash upon foes when properly herded. The ultimate weapon of the Dark Company, however, is their Captain, Iulianus Tempestari. Years ago, volunteers underwent a procedure in which their souls would be ripped out of their bodies, their bodies would be infused with Chaotic energies, and their souls would be put back into the newly empowered bodies, in an attempt to create Daemon Prince-like entities that would retain their loyalty to the Emperor and the Chapter. 50 members of the Dark Company volunteered for this procedure. Out of these, only three survived. Out of those three, two succumbed to the temptations of the Ruinous Powers. Iulianus Tempestari was the only true success, and immediately began hunting the other two. One he successfully destroyed, but the other, Remus Fabian, sought refuge among the Knights of Laeran and currently remains at large. As he is essentially a Daemon Prince, Captain Iulianus has the unique ability to disrupt the link between other Princes and the Daemon Worlds they control, giving the Angels of Calth the unique ability to invade such worlds with a genuine chance at success. Everything about the Dark Company, including its very existence, is a closely guarded secret. Those inducted into the Dark Company are forced to fake their deaths in battle, and are officially declared "Killed in Action" according to the Chapter's official archives. Very few outside the Chapter's leadership are permitted to learn of the Dark Company's existence and live. Chapter Master Silas was even once heard saying he would be willing to slay Roboute Guilliman himself if their secret was at risk of discovery... Combat Doctrine In most ways the Angels of Calth appear to fight like most other Ultramarine successors, though with a more flexible view on the tactical specifics outlined in the Codex Astartes. Against most foes the only thing that might stand out is a particular expertise in countering close combat forces. However, as soon as they start fighting the forces of Chaos, all limitations go out the window. Collateral damage is no longer a concern, no maneuver is considered too risky, and no method is considered too extreme or heretical, as long as it gets results. It is under these circumstances that the Dark Company will be unleashed. Deathwatch Service The Angels of Calth view on the Deathwatch is somewhat nuanced. To their normal Astartes, they view the Deathwatch as a waste of time, believing xenos to be a secondary concern when compared to the ever-present threat of Chaos. However, as they attempt to shield their Primaris from the harsh realities of what they must do in order to fight Chaos, they view the Deathwatch as the perfect way to preserve the purity of their Primaris brothers. This has lead to their baseline Marines only serving begrudgingly in the Deathwatch, while their Primaris Marines do so proudly. Within the Primaris Company, Deathwatch service is almost a requirement to qualify for Company Command, while for the rest of the Chapter it creates a stigma that can prevent a Marine from ever going beyond the rank of Sergeant. Notable Members Cassian Donato: Founding Chapter Master, now interred in a Venerable Dreadnought, from which he serves as Master of Sanctity. Silas Griffin: Current Chapter Master. Captain Iulianus Tempestari: Captain of the Dark Company, and the result of a horrific experiment the Angels of Calth performed in order to create their own Daemon Princes. Chapter Fleet Most of the Angels of Calth's fleet was so severely damaged upon their return to realspace that they effectively had to be replaced with more modern Space Marine craft. Only their flagship, Roboute's Retribution, remains from their earliest days of service. * Citadel of Vengeance (Mobile Fortress-Monastery): As with most Chapters, this is the heart of the Chapter, housing the majority of what the Chapter needs in order to maintain itself and function. The only difference between it and most others is that it is mobile, able to follow its fleet around. It is so slow and cumbersome that it is effectively more like a space station than a ship when in void combat, it is nonetheless capable of Warp travel. * Roboute's Retribution (Desolator Class Battleship): The flagship of the Angels of Calth fleet, the only ship from the Angels of Calth's earliest days as a Chapter to survive their return from the Eye of Terror intact enough to return to service. Not only is this ship the most powerful one in their fleet, but it is also where they keep all their "dirty secrets." The Dark Company is stationed on this ship, along with their Librarius, and their vast collection of Chaos artifacts and forbidden lore. Only Chapter Command, the Librarius, the Reclusiam, Apothecarion, and the Dark Company are permitted aboard this ship, under pain of death. * Wrath of Ultramar (Battle Barge): A Battle Barge used to deploy the majority of the rank and file Marines. Chaplains watch those deployed from this ship closely, not only for corruption, but also for the resolve necessary to potentially qualify for the Dark Company. * Gift of Hope (Battle Barge): This Battle Barge, along with two of their Strike Cruisers, are used exclusively by the Primaris Company of the Angels of Calth. This is the ship most often seen by other elements of the Imperium, and are generally used strictly for fighting Xenos threats or non-Chaos rebellions, unless it's absolutely necessary to do otherwise. * 10 Strike Cruisers * 30 Escort Squads Chapter Relics Given their circumstances, the Angels of Calth spent most of their history lacking the time and resources to maintain any significant collection of proper Relics. However, they do have a significant number of Daemon Weapons and other Chaos Artifacts recovered from their foes that are utilized when necessary. Relations Feel free to add your own Allies * Fallen * Black Templars * Ordinators * Blades of Morkai Feel free to add your own Enemies * Word Bearers * World Eaters * Emperor's Children * Knights of Laeran * Ashimar Nova Guard * The Promise of War Unending Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Angels of Calth Feel free to add your own About the Angels of Calth Video 40K Theories Youtube channel featured the Angels of Calth as their Homebrew of the Week on their [https://www.youtube.com/user/remleiz youtube channel]. Enjoy! Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:2nd Founding